Currently, information communication technologies are being rapidly developed, including technologies obtained by synthetically combining fields of electricity, electrons, communication, semiconductors, and the like. Moreover, as electronic devices have become increasingly mobile, research has been actively conducted into the wireless communication and wireless power transmission technologies. In particular, research has been actively conducted into methods for wirelessly supplying power to mobile electronic devices.
Wireless power transmission techniques wirelessly supply (i.e., transmit) power through a space typically using inductive coupling, capacitive coupling, or an electromagnetic field resonance structure (e.g., an antenna, etc.) without physical contact between a transmitter end for supplying power and an electronic device (i.e., a receiver end) for receiving power.
Conventionally, when power is supplied to a mobile device in a vehicle, such as a cellular phone, a headset, or the like, the power is supplied to the mobile device by putting a cigar jack connected to a cord a 12 V DC output port and connecting the cord to a receiving device. In this case, it can be cumbersome to connect a connection jack to the receiving device, and safety risks may arise if such a connection operation is performed while driving. In addition, since the connection jack and the receiving device are connected through the line, it can be difficult to process lines in the vehicle, causing an unsightly outer appearance when the cords are not organized.
In order to overcome problems due to wired charging techniques, wireless power transmission techniques have been proposed. However, in this regard, problems have arisen due interference of electric waves with an apparatus or system using wireless power in a vehicle. Thus, malfunctions can occur in a wireless charging apparatus or system.